


Até o Fim

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Até o Fim

     Abaixou-se, sentindo o gosto de sangue e vômito espalhar-se por sua boca.

     A dor estava concentrada no meio do estômago como sempre, aquele cansaço conhecido que lhe dominava quando estava sem energia para fazer qualquer coisa além de continuar respirando e se controlando. Aos poucos sentia a chama se esvair, tinha usado-a demais, mesmo que ainda restasse o suficiente para qualquer uma pessoa normal lutar um pouco mais...

     Mas uma pessoa normal sequer aguentaria usar sua chama. Mesmo um pouco dela era o suficiente para fazer a pele de qualquer pessoa se ferir com a violência absurda com que as moléculas de energia se moviam. Era o único monstro capaz de suportar aquele poder absurdo no corpo, mesmo que ainda sofresse as consequências, e naquele momento mais do que nunca.

     Olhou para trás, para a grande sala manchada de sangue e corpos mutilados. A visão era repulsiva, poderia assustar até mesmo um assassino acostumado com tudo aquilo, mas no seu caso era diferente. Ausência de pedaços das mãos e pés, parte da cabeça, da barriga, do corpo em geral... Uma exposição obscena das veias de um pescoço de alguém, do qual o sangue já havia jorrado todo. Apertou a corrente corroída em mãos.

     Voltou-se para o último sobrevivente que estava assustado demais para conseguir enfrentar devidamente o loiro que por um momento parecia mais um morto vivo vindo em sua direção. Mordeu o lábio. Era por aquele motivo que pedia para não fazer missões em grupo, não desejava aquela visão para ninguém, nem mesmo para os assassinos da Varia ou da Vongola. Era nojento demais. Simplesmente, nojento demais.

     Levantou a corrente, subindo o pequeno peso redondo que estava na ponta dela, novamente deixando a energia passar pelo corpo mesmo com a dor aguda que isso causava. Mais um, apenas mais um e o trabalho estaria acabado. Seria melhor se tudo não tivesse seguido para aquele caminho. Sempre rezava para que tudo desse certo, mas nem sempre isso podia acontecer.

      E olhando para o homem assustado hesitou por um momento, e só isso...

      Só isso foi necessário.

      Desviou quando a mão do homem se moveu.  Podia ver o kusarigama vir em sua direção, porém a única coisa que podia fazer era liberar chama para corroer o objeto e esperar que a lâmina não fizesse muito estrago. Abafou o grito, sentindo o sangue descendo pelo braço, a lâmina que abrira caminho em seu ombro não tão profundo quanto poderia ser. Firmou o pé no chão, olhando para o homem desesperado, rindo e apontando a arma para si, falando asneiras sem sentido.

     – Eu sinto muito.  – Sorriu, com o outro braço girando a arma e em um único golpe fazendo aquela corrente de Kusarigama passar pelo olho do homem, por um grande buraco que era formado por sua chama. Parte da cabeça corroída, pedaços do cérebro se espalhando quando o corpo caiu.

     Só depois disso olhou para o chão, vendo fios loiros espalhados em meio ao sangue, um pouco deles no seu ombro. Era uma pena, passara tanto tempo cuidando dos cabelos para que crescessem... Mas não podia evitar, aquele tipo de coisa sempre poderia acontecer, talvez fosse mesmo melhor que cortasse um pouco. Não queria, só que não tinha opção mais também.

     Ouviu ser gritado, olhando para os poucos subordinados além da porta. Forçou-se para fora dela, vendo como alguns deles pareciam hesitantes em entrar no local, pisar em algumas entranhas que haviam se soltado dos corpos. Foi quando sentiu o corpo cair, um pouco depois o corpo quente que empurrou para longe com força. Não ainda, ainda não podia ser tocado, ainda não estava totalmente controlado.

     – Me desculpe, mas vocês podem se machucar. Só tenham paciência. – Pediu, olhando para o caminho deserto agora, pelo menos de vida já que podia ver alguns dos corpos mortos. Até que parou rapidamente, ouvindo um barulho e soluços baixos. Mordeu o lábio, ficando parado por um momento.

     Podia simplesmente ignorar, deixar lá e ir embora. Mas não podia fazer isso. Olhou para trás, podia deixar para um daqueles quatro, mas isso também era como fugir. Depois do que tinham feito como poderia deixar um sobrevivente para trás? Isso era perigoso, para a Millefiore, para Giglio... Daria problemas. Abriu a boca, a respiração pesando e os olhos ardendo, não podia fazer tão facilmente.

     – Tem uma arma? – Pediu, estendendo a mão e esperando até que eles lhe entregassem uma. Eles pareciam saber, só pelo jeito que lhe olhavam. Por isso sorriu um pouco forçado, máfia era máfia, trabalho era trabalho. Aquilo não era como estar dentro das paredes central da Millefiore plantando suas flores no jardim. Tinha de aprender isso logo ou acabaria comentando algum erro. Como o que estava quase cometendo ao deixar alguém vivo.

     Pegou o celular, poderia fazer algo pelo sobrevivente, mas... Acabaria tendo de fazer um relatório, não queria ter problemas com o chefe. Não podia levá-lo para a base, também era muito arriscado mesmo que fosse uma criança provavelmente. Entrou no quarto de onde pensava ter ouvido o soluço, olhando para todos os corpos mutilados. Então ele tinha visto tudo aquilo.

     Mordeu o lábio e preparou a arma. Não estava acostumado a utilizar, mas não deixaria a pessoa sofrer com a dor de sua chama. Conhecia bem aquela dor, um tiro na cabeça seria mil vezes melhor. Foi com passos lentos que observou o local, andando de um lado para o outro, abrindo todas as portas até que arriscou atirar para cima. Sorriu tristemente ao ouvir um som baixo, um grito abafado pelas mãos provavelmente.

     Andou até o outro lado, olhando para o chão. O tapete vermelho estava um pouco fora do lugar, o pior é que dava para notar as linhas de um quadrado. Abriu, estremecendo ao ver uma menina, uma jovem mocinha de cabelos e olhos castanhos que não devia ter mais do que seus sete ou oito anos. Talvez menos. A mão estava tremendo, mas seu rosto tinha uma expressão de gentileza.

     Iria completar aquele trabalho. Até o fim. Até a última vida.

     Um sorriso confortante que dizia para que ela não se preocupasse embora a visse tremendo e anda suspeitado de si. Depois de tudo que ela tinha visto não podia culpa-la, afinal ela não estava errada. Era uma pessoa perigosa agora. Andava por um jardim de flores vermelhas que despetalavam e desapareciam à sua presença. Aquele narciso não era uma flor venenosa, tóxica... Mas seu perfume trazia uma morte tão cruel quanto.

     Tirou-a de lá de dentro, apoiava-a para que não perdesse o equilíbrio com as pernas fracas pelo medo. Ajoelhou-se, limpando o rosto sujo com um lenço e não se surpreendendo com o terror nos olhos castanhos infantis. Deu um último sorriso e a abraçou, esperando até que o corpo relaxasse com o seu calor, até que a mente cansada da menina a fizesse pedir para si mesma um descanso no conforto daqueles braços.

     E assim que ela fechou os olhos o som foi ouvido. Assim sentiu o peso do corpo pequeno contra o seu, o sangue vindo para seu rosto as lágrimas que desceram enquanto sentia suas chamas descontrolando... A dor que se espalhava pelos membros de dentro para fora. Seu corpo caiu, os olhos focados na criança pequena e nos outros corpos por trás dela... Focados nos seus subordinados que pareciam querer ajudar, mas não se aproximavam.

     Fechou os olhos, deixando sua imaginação tomar a forma de um abraço firme, de um corpo frio. Deixando a memória percorrer encontrar e espalhar por todas as suas células ainda vivas a sensação de uma mordida. Sorriu, sentindo o corpo relaxar aos poucos, mas a consciência também parecia ir junto com a dor.

      Juntou as últimas forças, pegando uma rosa entre os cacos de um jarro quebrado. Uma rosa da mesma cor rubra que dominava o cômodo.

      Virou-a, vendo que o rosto não parecia mostrar a dor o medo que ela sofrera. Pegou as mãos pequenas, unindo-as sobre o peito, deixando a flor entre elas e os polegares cruzados de forma que as mãos parecessem uma pomba.

      – Seu pesadelo, acabou. Pode voar para longe agora.

      Mas o seu ainda não acabar. Até porque, entre o pesadelo tinha um sonho que sonharia até o fim. 


End file.
